Eve
Krys'yva, or Eve, is a hero in 5 Years Later. She first appeared in Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost. She is of an unknown species from an unknown planet in the Ben 10 Universe. Appearance Eve is an average-sized humanoid alien. She has purple-grey skin, four violet eyes, and short ginger hair. She has pale-yellow antennae and mandibles, and deep-purple lips. She has two fingers on each hand, and short arms with a small torso. Eve Ch 8.png|Casual Wear #1 Personality Eve is a sweet and overall timid individual but likes to speak her mind. However, in times of danger she is very brave, not afraid to step up and risk her life for others. She has a close connection with Chirp and is the only one who can translate his speech. Abilities * 'Mana Manipulation and Energy Control- '''Eve can create energy blasts, shields, and barriers out of mana. She can also heal people with this ability. * '''Enhanced Durability-' Eve possess a highly durable exoskeleton, allowing her to withstand attacks that most species cannot. * 'Plumber Training-' Since Eve is a Plumber, she has gone through a basic Plumber training regime, and thus has the skills of a plumber. History Three years prior to 5 Years Later, Eve and Chirp were rescued by Gwendolyn on a mission. Gwendolyn took Eve as her apprentice for two years, motivating Gwendolyn to become a full-time teacher at Friedkin University. To continue her studies, Eve enrolled into the Plumber Academy. Her real name, Krys'yva, is impossible to pronounce by those not native to her species, as it involves making different timed and pitched chirping sounds by special vibrational chords. She chose the name "Eve" because it was the first female name she learned of when studying about Earth culture, and she thought it was pretty. In Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost (Page 4), Eve was in Ben's flashback with the rest of the Orion Squad. In Chapter 5: Oversight (Page 2-6), Eve is with the rest of the Orion Squad in Lula's post while everyone else discusses whether or not they should be there. Lula tells everyone that they have to be together in case a big threat comes, and Eve mentions the idea of Vilgax attacking them. The life form alarm goes off, causing everyone to come to the teleport hub and preparing to fight. They are instead met by Danny and Ben, where they were informed that Vlad's attack on Bellwood could have been a diversion. Later, Eve and her teammates arrive at the transport hangar, where Ben tells them that Cooper will be their acting leader in his absence. In Chapter 8: Risen (Page 10-23), Eve along the rest of the Orion Squad await new orders in the Plumber Base. After succesfuly defeating Skulker who attacked Cooper, they are caught by a surprise attack by Ember. Eve, Chirp, and Phil agree to stay behind as Cooper, Lula, Crawnch, and GoTro leave to help The Heroes. Appearances *''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'''' '' (first appearance; flashback) *''Chapter 5: Oversight'' *Chapter 8: Risen Trivia *Eve is based on Kuro's wife, Yvonne, who also goes by Eve. *Eve is the only member of The Orion Squad to be trained by both Gwendolyn and Ben. *She and Chirp came from the same planet as Crashhopper. *Her real name, Krys'yva, comes from the Russian word krasivaya, which means "beautiful." Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Orion Squad Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Females